What Hurts the Most
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: Jason recalls a loved one


Once again I don't own anything never will sadly.

This is my first Jason/Trini fic and first attempt at angst, I think.

Based on the song "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts, which by the way is an awesome song. Plz R &R

* * *

What Hurts the Most

It was late at night, and Jason was sitting on his bed. He was looking through his potable, remembering his times with his friends. When he came across a group photo, shortly before he, Trini, and Zack left. The picture also included Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. In the picture he and Tommy were in the middle to his right were Trini, Zack, Aisha, and Billy, and then to the left of Tommy, were Kimberly, Rocky, and Adam. Jason leaned his head back on the wall and sighed.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though goin on with you gone still upsets me _

_There are days I every now and then I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me _

_What hurts the most was being so close _

_And having so much to say and watching you walk away_

_And ever knowing what could've been_

_And not seeing that lovin' you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

"Man I should have told her how I felt," he said as the tears silently escaped. "Maybe if I would have told her, she would have stayed and…" he couldn't finish what he was saying as he remembered the day he got the news.

Flashback

Jason and Rocky were teaching their students at Jason's dojo. When Kimberly, Billy, and Aisha walked in.

"Hey guys," he and Rocky said gleefully, at the same time, but the smiles on their faces soon turned to frowns, at the solemn looks on the others faces.

"Guys what's wrong," Rocky asked.

Kimberly looked at Billy, then at Jason. Their silence was making Jason uneasy.

"Come on guys," Jason said laughing a bit nervously.

"Uhum… Jason there's no easy way to say this but…." Billy started as he looked to Kimberly and Aisha.

"Guys just tell me you're scaring me," Jason said feeling sick to his stomach now.

Aisha took a deep breath before she answered.

"Jason, Trini was in a car accident and died on impact." she said trying to hold the tears.

Rocky looked at Jason, both were in total shock.

A week later

Jason was soaked to the skin, watching them bury his best friend. He didn't care that he would get sick, he couldn't believe that she was gone. He was thankful that it was raining because it covered the tears that fell from his eyes.

End of Flashback

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doing it _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away_

_All the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

"Why didn't I tell her. Maybe she would still be alive. Why did I listen to my head instead of my heart. We could have had a great relationship." he tormented himself.

_What hurts the most is being so close _

_And having so much to say and watching you walk away _

_And never knowin' what could've been_

_And not seen that lovin' you is what I was tryin' to do _

_Oh oh oh hey yea_

Jason got up and got dressed. He got in his car, and drove to visit the one he lost. Jason walked to Trini's grave and place a yellow rose on it . He just stood there with his hands clasped together in front of him. At first, he didn't say anything, he was thinking about her. He remembered how beautiful he thought she was, and all the times they made each other laugh. He also remembered how he, himself out loud and everyone told him that it wasn't his fault, she made the choice to go.

_What hurts the most was being so close _

_And having so much to say and watching you walk away_

_And ever knowing what could've been_

_And not seeing that lovin' you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

"I'm sorry Trini," he said through the tears. "I'm sorry for not telling you when you were still here with me, but I love you, Trini Kwan. I always have and always will." Jason confessed.

_And not seeing that lovin' you is what I was trying to do _

* * *

So how what do y'all think I was debating how it should end so I left it this way.

Please read and review

I was also thinking of doing this song for other couple what do ya'll think should I or not


End file.
